The Way of Life
by kur0h
Summary: The repetitive cycle in which you fall in love and out of it, but really, the love you have is always there and will always be there. AoKise. Compilation of drabbles.


A/N: No idea where this idea came from, it just came on a whim. _It's pretty much a collection of drabbles with both Aomine and Kise's POVs from when they were in middle school to when they grow older. Sorry for any OOCness! Also, summary may change since it doesn't really summarize the story…  
_

* * *

It was a foreign feeling to Kise—the feeling of wanting someone so bad your stomach churned. The feeling of amazement whenever he landed his eyes on said tanned male. The fact that it was indeed him being infatuated with someone else, not someone being infatuated with him, surprised him a little. He wasn't sure if it made him happy or if it infuriated him further. Maybe it was that simple fact that made Kise stay with the undying feelings he had recently obtained. If that awkward and painful meeting of Aomine, didn't occur, what would Kise have been doing? Kise doesn't know and Kise doesn't question himself further.

o0o0o

Aomine loves basketball; there is no doubt about that. Aomine loves the rough texture of the ball, he loves the sound of sneakers squeaking against the floor, he loves playing against strong opponents—he loves basketball. That's all he ever really loved up until now. Saving the feeling of love he has for his family and Satsuki, he's never had anything, any feeling, outside of the glorious sport. However, Aomine meets someone new. Coincidentally, their meeting is caused by a basketball which is now perceived as a good luck charm to Aomine. He didn't think much of the meeting, really. It was an accidental slip of hand which happened to make the ball go astray and humorously hit someone on the head. But when receiving the ball back from this yellow haired boy, Aomine thought there was something special about the blonde's captivating amber eyes that were staring back at him.

o0o0o

Kise was beginning to wonder if one day he wouldn't be impressed by Aomine's skill because he was sure as hell amazed to no end while watching him during practice. The graceful movements and his astounding way he handles the ball leaves Kise jealous and even more determined to defeat the blunette. What is the use of a copycat if the cat can't even copy? When Kise thinks of how he can't copy Aomine, the feeling of anger does not consume him. It is more so the feeling of adrenaline that pumps through his veins and excitement bubbling up in his core. _Aomimecchi is so strong,_ Kise thinks, watching in astonishment as the tanned male makes yet another slam-dunk.

o0o0o

Boring. Boring. _Boring._

Aomine's eyes narrow as he watches the opposing team falter and bend down to catch their breath. _It's pathetic, _Aomine tells himself, wiping off his nonexistent sweat with the back of his left-hand. Was this sport really worth the trouble? Lately, Aomine feels no challenge, nor motivation to come to games or practices. His strength exceeds all aces from other schools. It goes without saying that he was the strongest player in the Japanese middle school division. Anyone who dared to argue could pleasantly come verse him. It would give him entertainment and hopefully an actual challenge. But since he feels alone on the top, Aomine dares not to look at anything around him and decides to stay in his secluded mindset, leaving the Teikou team in shambles and a certain blonde feeling a mixture of betrayal, disappointment and confusion.

o0o0o

The movement of his muscle causes the blonde to yelp and cringe in pain. The pain and stress of working vigorously each day finally caught up to Kise, yet he didn't mind; all he wanted to do was to heal and immediately train and become stronger. After noting the change of personality in Aomine, Kise felt like he—no, _he needed _to catch up with the tanned male. He needed to punch the cockiness out of him and the only way he could attempt to do that is if they were on equal grounds. Kise thinks back and remembers to when Aomine would grin ear to ear whenever playing one-on-ones with Kise or when Aomine would smile if he just picked up a basketball. The grin that Kise loved and adored was wiped off and replaced with a rather horrible scowl that annoyed the blonde to no end. Kise now realizes that his love for the man was probably only a one-sided childish crush. He closes his eyes and begins to forget Aomine entirely and begins thinking of only basketball.

o0o0o

When Teikou wins yet again, Aomine feels nothing. Over the past year, his feel of being happy and proud after games slowly began to diminish to where he is today. He honestly hated it. He wanted to go back to the time before where he was happy and open to his teammates and where they would grin and have a drink after they won games, but now, even with Kise, he feels so detached. Every time they had practice, Kise would beg Aomine to play one on one matches with him, but now, Kise almost immediately leaves the gym after Akashi dismisses them. Aomine doesn't think much of it though since he feels like it would be a waste of time; he's the strongest after all.

o0o0o

Kise doesn't even know his place anymore. He's strong, he knows that, but whenever he feels as if he's on equal grounds with Aomine, his strength disappears. It's as if a white light blinds him whenever he tries facing the man—like Aomine's on a pedestal and he's on the ground, looking up and admiring him, yet gets blinded by the bright light radiating from the other man. The attachment Kise thought both of them had was slipping. He felt that it was just a dream—a wish; It was too good to be true anyways. They were males, so it was for sure not meant to be. But one day during practice, Kise begins to find out he's not the only one being affected by the recent cocky attitude of the power forward. Right beside him, with bright blue eyes, stands yet another person being left behind in the shadows.

* * *

_A/N: I will cap it there for their Teikou days. Next set of drabbles will be their years of high school. Please read and give me your thoughts/criticism._

_Until next time~_


End file.
